The Elites Slayers
by Sapphire BlueMelody2002
Summary: Another cliche Lucy get kick out fanfic. But this time, she will have new power, friends, teammates and crush. Her team called The Elites Slayers for what they are. Not only that, the Hunters and Huntersses is hunting the Slayers! Will the Slayer survive it? Who is the members of the Elites? Read to find out! No Nalu and haters! Rated T for language. JellalXLucy/Jelu!
1. Chapter 1

**Hello everyone! This is a prologue for my new fanfic! The story is about a rare magics is used by eight people only. Who are the user? Well read along until you know it! And this is another cliche Lucy get kick out. Too cliche, I know.**

 **Before we start, I would like to do this.**

 **SPECIAL THANK TO MY BETA EDITOR: KiwiOfLiterature! Thank you for beta read it! Can I do something for you in return? :)**

 **Now on to the story! Sorry if I bored you with that long rambling! Set after the The Edolas Arc but Jellal, Ultear and Meredy join the guild meaning the The Terou Arc never happen!**

 **Warning: English is my second language! Sorry for any mistakes and errors! The story is mix of Akame Ga Kill because all the members of the Elites using Imperial Arms.**

 **No Flames!**

 **Disclaimer: Fairy Tail nor Akame Ga Kiru is not belong to me and never will be! I only own the rest of the story.**

 **Enjoy~**

 **•~•~•Prologue•~•~•**

 _"Once upon a time, there's was a type of magic. The one of the rarest among all. The magic is called "Slayer Magic". It's a magic that haven't been use for million of years since no one fits it's need. Unlike another magic, the magic is made for slaying gods, dragons, demons and etc. When the people learn about the magic especially the chosen ones, they will also learn Death/Red Magic which can manipulate the element of blood, hell and death itself. Many people do not get chosen because of their selfish acts Most wanted to rule the world and do evil things. The chosen ones have a cruel and tragic past and get killed as an assassin fighting for freedom and peace. This magic is for those have this past and get killed for peace and freedom._

 _Although some of them have die not as assassin that fights for freedom but has been twisted into unknown true. It's pretty rare to have the ones like that but you never know. There are only eight elements. No more no less. They called themselves with different names throughout history but million million years ago."_

Lucy read out loud to her friends including Lisanna. "So basically this book is about slayer magic? Not the one Wendy uses?", Lisanna asks Lucy who nods her head, "Yes. But the thing is, it's pretty cool to have this kind of magic, right guys?", she ask them as they nod in agreement except for Jellal, Meredy, Ultear and the two newbies Melody Xmawa and Jay Nandes who is staring at each other.

"It's also said that the person has to be a pure kindhearted person, an assassin that fights for freedom. I wonder why.", Lucy said to them while Jellal, Meredy, Ultear and the two newbie Melody Xmawa and Jay Nandes still continued staring at each other. It's an officially three months since Lucy have been ignored by the whole guild except for Gajeel, Levy, Wendy, Jellal, Meredy, Ultear, the exceed, master the two newbies, Jay and Melody and Lisanna herself since she is sick of the party.

"Lucy!", Natsu yells and went to her drag her out of her seat. "What do you want Natsu!?", Lucy yells at him as he lets her go with Erza and Gray laughing at her. "Well it's so simple. We are kick you out of the team because you are weak and are always relying on your spirits." All of them said to her, much to her shock. "Beside Lisanna is stronger than you and you are just a replacement for her anyway!", Erza said matter-of-fact to her as Lucy fought back the tears that threaten to come out. "Wait! I do want to be in the team but that doesn't mean you can kick her out and call her my replacement!", Lisanna yells, furious at the fact they kick out Lucy out for her.

Lucy bit her lips and fake smile at them. "Sure. I can go solo for now. Like you want.", she said to them fighting the tears that threaten to fall. She jump when a hand made contact with her shoulder. "Wanna join my team, Lucy?", Jellal ask her with a tiny smile while he trying to contact her.

(Italic is her, bold is Jellal)

 **Jellal: Hey! Who is the last one?**

 _Her: A blonde girl with chocolate eyes. In fact her name is Lucy Heartifilia. Why do ya ask?_

 **Jellal: Well, I got her and now asking if she want to join the team.**

 _Her: If she declines, follow her. Do not let her out of your sight. Hunters and huntresses is everywhere._

 **Jellal: Don't worry. I won't.**

Jellal ended the mentally conversation with her. He look at Lucy who is staring at him. "So, what is your answer?", he ask her curiously which must to his excited she say, "Sure. I really get use with you guys.", she fake smile at him which he saw through it. "Now. Excuse me. I need to go home since I'm feeling a bit sick.", she lied to them which Jellal, Jay, Ultear, Levy, Wendy, Meredy, Gajeel and Lisanna saw through it. Lucy exit the guild ignore all the stare and went to a forest that near by. She sit on the ground and hug her knees to her chest. She start crying while asking herself why this things happen to who, unaware of seven pair of eyes looking worrying at her.

"That stupid guild! I swear I'll kill them if I have the chance!", a black haired boy whisper/yell at the bluenett who glare at him. "Don't say I doesn't want to do the same you flamebrain!", he whisper/yell at the raven back who was about to retort but shut up by the glares that he receive. "Shut it -, -! We doesn't want to attach any unwanted attention do we?", a blue haired girl hiss at them. The rest just nod their head in agreement to the blue haired girl.

 **Who do you think are they? Please review, favorite and follow! Don't forget to support my other stories!**

 **Update Time: I'll update on Sundays and Saturdays! Stay tune!**

 **No flames are allowed.**

 **Support my other stories:**

 **The Lost Music of The Foursome, Forgive Me Never and Switched Roles!**

 _~Sapphire BlueMelody2002 is out~_

 _S_

 _A_

 _P_

 _P_

 _H_

 _I_

 _R_

 _E_

 _B_

 _L_

 _U_

 _E_

 _M_

 _E_

 _L_

 _O_

 _D_

 _Y_

 _2_

 _0_

 _0_

 _2_

 _I_

 _S_

 _A_

 _S_

 _K_

 _I_

 _N_

 _G_

 _F_

 _O_

 _R_

 _R_

 _E_

 _V_

 _I_

 _E_

 _!_

 _S_

 _O_

 _P_

 _L_

 _E_

 _A_

 _S_

 _E_

 _D_

 _O_

 _I_

 _T_

 _F_

 _O_

 _R_

 _H_

 _E_

 _R_

 _!_


	2. Chapter 2

**Beta Editor: No one since my beta editor is sick and I doesn't want him to get worse because of me so I do it by myself.**

 **Before we start, let's read the old, boring disclaimer shall we?**

 **Disclaimer: Akame Ga Kiru and Fairy Tail is not belong to me. They belong to their rightful owner. I only own the plot and OCCs.**

 **Wondering with the sentence** **"Akame Ga Kiru is not belong to me"** **? Well this fanfic is base on it. Mix of Fairy Tail and Akame Ga Kiru but not a crossover type. Just the OCCs past is base on it.**

 **I will stop my rambling now. Let's continue this story shall we?**

 **Warning: Not proof read! May contains alot of mistakes and errors. English is my second language!**

 **Enjoy~**

 **Bold: Mentally conversation between the The Elites Slayers.**

 **Previously:**

 **(Last scene)**

 _"That stupid guild! I swear I'll kill them if I have the chance!", a black haired boy whisper/yell at the bluenett who glare at him. "Don't say I doesn't want to do the same you flamebrain!", he whisper/yell at the raven back who was about to retort but shut up by the glares that he receive. "Shut it -, -! We doesn't want to attach any unwanted. attention do we?", a blue haired girl hiss at them. The rest just nod their head in agreement to the blue haired girl."_

• **~•~The Grand Magic Games!~•~•**

 **1 years later,**

"Nee, Lucy. Where's Jay and Jellal?", the bluenett ask the blonde, "How should I know. Those two probably fighting, bickering or even worst killing each other.", a sadistically reply from the blonde who is having heavy conversation with a certain raven head and pinkett. The bluenett name is Melody Xmawa best friend of the blonde, Lucy Heartifilia along with the raven, Ultear Milkovochi and pinklett, Meredy.

It's been officially a year since Lucy have been kick out of Team Natsu and since she join Jellal's team called Team ES. "It's not my fault!", a voice yell in denial, "Yes it is!", another voice retort at the voice earlier, "No it's not!", the voice yell back, "Yes. It. Is.", the voice rubbing at the one. You can heard a vein pop on the one of the voice and head butting with insult being throw. If you said Natsu and Gray, then you are dead wrong.

The voice that yell in denial is Jellal Fernandes. The leader of Team ES. The voice that retort at Jellal is Jay Nandes. Best friends with Jellal Fernandes although they always fight and arguing each other. "Both of you! Stop fighting!", Melody yell at the two with dark aura as the two stop but still glare at each other. "Nee, Jellal where did you and Jay went to?", Melody ask the two, "Oh. We went to a mission but it went wrong beca-", Jellal was cut off by Jay, "Because this stupid airhead didn't even bother to listen the plan!", the whole guild went since Jay just call him a airhead. Erza was just about to retort at him but even more shock went Lucy glare at him.

"Was it Jellal or it was you Jay? Don't blame my cutie pie jelly for that damages when you the one who didn't listen to him, JAY.", Lucy smile at the boys. Both of the boys sulk because One (Jellal): Lucy just called him cutie pie jelly. Two (Jay): His ill sis just sided with his best friends and rival.

"Okay brats! The Grand Magic Games is coming up and we have A teamu and B teamu. Sa, A teamu is Erza Scarlet, Gray Fullbuster, Natsu Dragneel, Wendy Marvel and Lucy Heartifilia.", Macarov announce to the guild making them cheer while Team ES including Wendy just roll their eyes in annoyance.

 **Short. I know. Beside! I'm doing this on 10:31 in the night anyway!**

 **Heya everyone! I wanted to do some one shot. I have few in my mind but I can't make up what pairing. Please help me!**

 **"Even If We Are Far"**

 **Suggestions**

 **JellalXLucy**

 **JellalXErza**

 **GrayXErza**

 **GrayXUltear (What? Those two are cute anyway)**

 **NatsuXUltear**

 **NatsuXMeredy**

 **(And more if I get some reviews)**

 **By the way, the update time is on weekends. Saturdays and Sundays but sometimes earlier.**


End file.
